


Excite Me

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Woo Me [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Umino Iruka, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I wanted to update this series, I was left alone with a pen and paper at work, M/M, POV Umino Iruka, So here we are, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: The day after their first date, Iruka asks Kakashi over for dinner and some excitement.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Woo Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527122
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored. I hope you all continue to enjoy this series of doodles!

After the kiss, I wasn’t sure how Kakashi would react, but he showed up at the Academy, on my lunch hour the next day, the same as always. Except he seemed inclined to kiss me, and _that_ was just fine. Only it led us to rolling around on the grass, in a secluded part of the Academy’s yard, like a couple of pups trying out their newly forming hormones.

I snorted laughter at the image because I knew what that looked like, given how many times I’d had to break up pairs of squealing pre- _genin_. It didn’t seem half so funny a minute later, when I noted Daikoku standing over us, face flummoxed and body swaying in seeming indecision as to whether or not he should break _us_ up.

“I, ah… Ahh. Hey, Kakashi. Iruka. I’m… just going to go.” My fellow teacher turned, walking away rubbing the back of his neck, utterly perplexed by us.

“Err…” Kakashi articulated, sitting up, running a hand through rumpled, silver locks and only succeeding in further disheveling them. “Maybe this isn’t the best place for this.”

“Probably not,” I agreed, brushing dirt from my flak jacket and plucking a leaf out of my ponytail. “All of my fellow beta will soon be wondering if I lost my mind. Why don’t you come to my place later, Kakashi? We could do with a second date.”

The man blinked at me. “Your place?”

“Yes. Tonight,” I said, standing. “See you then, Hatake!” The last was punctuated by a wave over my shoulder, as I walked away.

The rest of the day was an annoying amalgamation of being thoroughly amused and pleased by the idea of having adorable, alpha Kakashi Hatake in my house, _at my invitation this time!_ , and being totally aggravated by the fact all my fellow beta _were_ looking at me as if I’d lost my mind and questioning what I was doing, rolling around on the grass with alpha Kakashi Hatake, who was clearly _not_ in rut.

“It’s commonly called kissing,” I finally snapped, before storming away.

I’d known being wooed by an alpha wouldn’t _exactly_ be _easy_ , but I hadn’t counted on it being so immediately _frustrating_ for the reason all of my own kind thought I was cracked.

“But how are you going to fuck him?” was a common, confused question.

“The same as anyone else,” I’d snarled back, but the question rankled more than I’d like to admit for the simple reason it was on my mind. How _did_ I intend to have sex with Kakashi without breaking him? It was all well and good to play with him and do some teasing on dates to _Ramen Ichiraku_ , but there were reasons omegas and alphas weren’t with betas much beyond comfort. And I didn’t know how I was going to deal with that.

My only comfort was there were betas and omegas and betas and alphas who made it work. Or… so I’d heard. I’d never actually met any. A fact which left me testy. Nowhere to go for advice, _but of course!_ Betas were normally the ones to give advice, and people rarely considered they needed it, too.

I arrived home in this mood and tried taking a hot shower to sooth my nerves. Only to realize I was getting excited by the idea I was about to have an attractive alpha in my house after having the question of sex thrown at me all day, prompting me to turn my water so cold I jumped out of my shower with a yelp.

_Great, just great._

I was prowling around my house, growling with a damp ponytail, when Kakashi knocked. He took one look at me and asked, “Are you alright, Iruka?”

“Splendid, Hatake,” I responded. “Just splendid. Come in.”

Sitting him down on my couch, I went to stalk my kitchen. Only to have him call, “Iruka?! You’re cooking?! I thought we were going out on a date, and I still owe you for last time!”

“We are on a date!” I huffed. _Annoying alpha!_ “I just don’t feel like going out, so let me cook, Hatake!” Poking my head into the room, my body still in the kitchen, I added, “How about this, Kakashi, let me cook for you this time, and the next time we can go wherever you want and you can buy whatever you want.”

Though not entirely pacified, the idea of _next time_ seemed to motivate him to leave me be. At any rate, he sat and let me cool off by making food. I was actually in a somewhat better mood when I set the tray on my _kotatsu_ and started a movie I expected Kakashi would like. Enough of a good mood to plop down by the alpha and snuggle into his side, before reaching for a bowl.

Kakashi eyed his food with an adoring, gray gaze. “ _Miso_ eggplant soup.”

I poked him with my chopsticks. “Eat it, Hatake.”

He gave me an eye grin behind his mask, then took the cloth off, to do as I’d recommended. It wasn’t until after the food he noticed the movie playing into the background. “This is _Icha, Icha_.”

“That it is,” I snorted.

“I thought you didn’t care for _Icha, Icha_.”

A shrug. “I don’t mind it. The sex is fine. What I don’t care for is the fact there aren’t any betas amid all the horny wreck.”

“There’s that one movie…” He let his words trail away when he saw the expression on my face go brittle and felt my body go stiff. Good mood forgotten.

“I don’t own that movie.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a terrible depiction of a beta, Hatake. And the character isn’t even played _by a beta!_ What does an _omega_ know about being a _beta_ , Hatake?”

“Nothing,” he admitted, eyes wide, one gray, the other red-black.

“Exactly!” I snapped. “No one seems to know, or care, a Sage damned thing about betas!”

I moved to stand and pick up the dirty dishes, but he caught my hand and pulled me down, scent all worry and remorse. “I’m sorry, Iruka. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sighing, I bumped my forehead to his, and let out some reassuring, beta pheromone. “I know you didn’t, you idiot. I’m… just in a bad mood. Tell you what!” I declared, backing away a bit, to send him a devilish grin, even as I planted a hand in his chest and pushed him back a tad onto the couch. “To make it up to me, why don’t you try to excite me, Hatake? No sex!” I warned. “But some fun.”

He blinked but then had my head between his palms and drew me down onto him to kiss wildly, as if we hadn’t been interrupted in the grass earlier. It seemed, after our kiss on my doorstep, my dear, annoying alpha suiter wasn’t about to hold back where kissing me was concerned.

Something for which I was glad. We got lost in a tousle of messy, tongue tangling and shoves and grunts and growls. It was all like teasing and tasting and _exploring_ , and I found myself laughing and responding more than I ought to have. My hands kept going places they shouldn’t, forcing me to keep removing them.

Only Kakashi kept catching them and putting them back. His face was flushed, and his cock swollen under my hands in a trapped bulge and I just wanted… wanted to-

 _Oh,_ kami _._

I realized this was going to get bad if I didn’t do something and I also realized Kakashi wasn’t _touching me_! Waiting on an invitation he felt I hadn’t offered. Spreading my fingers over his groin, I extended the offer, “You can use your hands.”

Though what I meant was, _you better use your hands, Hatake, or you’re getting pounced, and then heaven help us_.

Luckily for us both, he didn’t need much urging. Those dexterous hands of his had my pants open before I could return the favor, and I was biting my lip with a shiver of gratitude when he took my hard length in hand. Except… being handled wasn’t entirely what I wanted. With a start, I understood my mood, as I took in just how good he felt in my hand. Just how _hungry_ I was to touch someone else.

 _Shit_ , I thought, _it’s only been a few days. Or… weeks? It was sometime before I got sick. With Tenzo. No. Kitō. It was with Kitō._

Thoughts of my favorite medical- _nin_ only served to remind me betas weren’t built to go without contact for long, and I growled, pushing Kakashi’s hands aside, to lunch myself forward and take his hard on in my mouth. _Oh, fuck, yes,_ some deep part of my hindbrain exhaled. _Taste another, take in another, he’ll make you feel better. His pleasure will give you pleasure._

Instinct was not to be denied. Digging my fingers happily into Kakashi’s backside, I cooed around him, fluttering innocent eyes and glancing demurely up at him from under long lashes.

“Shit, fuck!” he swore, his own fingers clamping on my shoulders with enough force I knew I’d bruise through my clothes. It didn’t matter.

 _To be with another is happiness_ , instinct stated, and I couldn’t disagree. Kakashi wasn’t another beta and couldn’t understand, but… but-

I was lost in the song of my hindbrain, and my work when he came. His release a surprise of salt on my tongue, but not an unpleasant one. I just blinked and swallowed, then licked a few passes over his sensitive cock, before raising dazed eyes to his face. My alpha was breathing shallowly and taking in my expression like he’d never seen me before.

“I-iruka?”

 _With another is happiness_ , my mind insisted, but Kakashi’s startled face and unnerved scent had me weakly smiling and shoving instinct into a box where it could scream but do no harm.

“You should beware betas, Hatake,” I warned with a quirked grin and a release of comfort scent. “We eat alphas, you know.”

My tone was jovial and he untensed a bit, if still remaining uncertain. “Do you want me to, ah…”

“What? Oh, no,” I said sitting up, and doing my best to straighten his clothes. “I’m perfectly alright, Kakashi.” And getting me aroused again was probably not a good plan…

“Did we have fun?” I asked, standing a moment, to fix myself.

“Yes. You’re very good, Iruka.”

I snorted, sitting back down.” I should be. I’ve had enough practice.”

This was spoken haughtily, but not with much feeling. _What am I going to do about sex?_ I wondered.

“Iruka?”

I looked up to see Kakashi Hatake’s handsome face near mine. He kissed me slow and soft. “You look… thoughtful. Is there anything you want?”

“No,” I said, pushing him playfully. He mock flopped unto the couch cushions and I flopped down on top of him. “Actually… Can… you just hold me the way you did when I was sick? Just for a while?”

Strong arms came around me and alpha scent provided my nose. “I know it doesn’t do much for you, Iruka, but it’s what I’ve got.”

I snuggled my face into his neck, scenting him and remembering his taste on my tongue. “It’s enough, Kakashi.” It felt damn good, to be honest.

He held me for a bit, then asked, “Ah, Iruka? I don’t suppose we could use your bed?”

I barked a laugh, thinking of the trouble I could get us into in my bed. “Not a chance, Hatake!”

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
